Silver
by Melodies Stuck In My Head
Summary: "Everybody calls her Silver but only the ones who seen her face call her Silver Rose." "Why?" "She's elegant and beautiful as a rose..." "But every rose has its thorns."/ She throws the knife and pins the person to the ground chocking them. "I'm more than a pretty face." She says./ Everyone hides for the prince Austin and the king. What would you do if your kings took everything?
1. Chapter 1

**_So this idea was driving me crazy! everyday my head adds little things to it so much I just had to write it down! So this is a new story of me hope yo like it!_**

**_I don't own Austin and Ally!_**

* * *

In the woods it was quiet. You can hear the leaves rustle by the wind. That was until the sound of hooves on the hard ground crashed into the silence. There are the gold diggers. They take the money from the poor to give it to the king and his son.

They enter the wood wanting to go to the palace of the king on the other side, unknowing about the people who life in the woods and hate them with so much passion.

The people in the woods life there to avoid them. It may be hard but it is a better life than giving their last penny to the people who don't need it.

They hide in the trees. In the trees there's enough place, there is a place to eat all together sing together to do everything together. It's peaceful and that's what people want, a safe peaceful place with room for anyone with a big heart.

It's a place for the people who want to life their lives but also for the rebels. They're are almost all guys except one girl Silver is her nickname. Nobody knows her name; Ally, except the rebellions. She only speaks when it is need to and can play every instrument.

She wears always wears a green/black short with a white shirt with a brown leather corset above it although she doesn't need it.  
She wears little brown boots that make no sound when she walks, and a long coat with a hood with mixed colors of red, green and all shades of gray and black leather fingerless gloves.  
She always wears a necklace with a blue or purple stone, the stone changes color sometimes. She has a belt full of knifes. Her hair is always in a side braid with a silver ribbon braided. That's why the nickname. The villagers named the town after her; Silver Wood.

But what nobody knows from Ally is that she doesn't know what she did the first years of her life she trained when she was 6-7 with the bow and met Jace at the age of 8 they build up the town at the age of 12 and now they life their 4 years. But Ally doesn't know a thing before that she only knows her first name and the stone.

The legend says that she made the place with her friends. But the only thing they know for sure of her are her skills. She's the best, she can throw a knife at you and you won't know it until you can feel something. She can hide in the shadows with her coat, her small frame helps her with it. She can fight with bear wrists but her best ability is handing the bow. She doesn't even has to look at the target to know for sure the arrow hits it. _**(1)**_

Her right hand is Jace Cooper. They know each other from before everything happened and stayed together forever they're like brother and sister. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was also very good but no one can beat Ally aka Silver.

Dez Worthy is the most loyal one you'll ever know. When Ally was hunting for food she saw that Dez was being robbed and the good person she's she saved him. Ally was about to walk away until Dez begged to let him and his family stay with her. He met his wife; Trish De La Rose in Silver Wood.

Garry White he is the oldest of the rebellions. In the beginning when Ally and Jace were building the city they came to him, to the wooden cabin somewhere, asking for supplies he asked if he came along and of course they said yes.

Mason Smith found the town on his own which surprised everyone except Ally she saw potential in him.

There are another 3 of the rebellions.

The rebellions were hiding in the shadows and in the trees waiting for the car to hit the right place. Ally stretched her bow ready to fire her arrow with a silver point when the car passed by she had to arch it at the right time.

The right time came and Ally arched her arrow and it was a perfect shot. Just between the spokes of the wheel causing the car to fall on his side. 3 men slipped out the car seeing the arrow with the silver point and the wheel.

Everyone except Ally came out their hiding place surrounding the 3 men. They searched for a way out but they didn't find it so they saw only one opportunity; Fight.

One punched Dez in the jaw causing Dez to stumble back. Mason saw it and hit the gut in the cuts letting him fall to the ground. Garry tried to hit a guy in the stomach but he avoided it. Garry lost balance and than the guy took his opportunity to hit in the stomach Jace bents over and than the guy plated his elbows in his back. Garry fell to the ground.

Jace saw that and tripped the guy to the ground and goes to sit on him. Everyone is busy with something but they forget the last one. He walks towards Jace holding his knife ready to strike. The only one who saw was Ally she took a arrow and stretched her bow faster than a second and arched it hitting the guy his sleeve pinning him against a tree. The guy looked at his sleeve seeing the silver point of the arrow. He looks around seeing that nobody has a bow.

"Who shot this?" He asks trying to get the arrow out the tree but he couldn't move it even an inch.

"What do you mean?" Jace asks looking innocent.

"Nobody has a bow." He replies. The others look around to see that he is speaking the truth.

"Because you don't see it doesn't mean it isn't there." Says Ally still not revealing her self. She climbs up the tree and goes from tree to tree putting her hood up. When she's at the tree where he is pinned on she lets herself fall landing perfectly on her feet without stumbling. The guy looks besides him only to see a shade gray greenish. You could see the clothes but not the face.

"Reveal your face stranger!" He demands.

"You're not in a place you can boss around. Are you afraid of girls." She asks.

"No why would I they are worthless." He answers not knowing Ally is a girl. She takes out the knife out the tree with ease

"How di-did y-you d-do t-that?" the guy says stuttering.

"Do what?" She asks walking to Jace.

"Hitting with such a perfection." He says making his voice steadier.

"Practicing you h-got your round now it's mine: Where did you get the money from." She grabs a knife and put it against his throat and points to the money in the car.

He gulps and answers. "From a city nearby we were heading towards the palace to give it to the king."

"Do you know how hard this people need the money for their own lives? Well more than a king will ever needs." She says in a icy voice.

"Please don't kill me." He squeaks out.

"So you are afraid of a girl." she concludes.

"No I'm not."

"Such a fool." Ally says. She gives a sign towards Dez and Garry so they can take him away.

She walks in front of him and takes of her hood showing him that she's a girl. She walks in the woods leaving the rebellions alone.

"What's her name." One of the guys ask.

"Only 8 people know but everybody calls her Silver but only the ones who seen her face call her Silver Rose." Dez answer putting the money in bags.

"Why is that?" The dumb one asks.

"She's elegant and beautiful as a rose..." Jace begins.

"But every rose has its thorns." One of the guys ends it.

"You all have the honor to tell your king Mike and your prince Austin Moon that." Mason says letting them leave with nothing else than a little water and a long way to go.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it I wrote my whole afternoon til evening in it **_

_**(1) there is a link on my profile for the clothes of ally**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey here's chap two! Hope you enjoy it. And there isn't really a time on this story so if you think things aren't in the right time you can't be right becaue there isn't a time on it**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

The three men ran towards the palace. They have to tell the king and the prince about the mysterious girl Silver. When they reached it, they go strait to the king giving a rapport about the failed mission.

"Hugo, Albert and Dodge where is my money?" Mike Moon; The current king of the city's, demands.

"We got trapped by the rebellions." Hugo says. The king curses under his breath after hearing this.

"They shoot a arrow between the spokes of the wheel causing the car to fall over and 7 others got in a fight with us." Albert explains.

"And there was another one the leader of them she shot the arrow." Dodge continues.

"SHE you're telling me you got robbed by a group with a leader a girl!" Mike says angry.

"Sorry my king, it was a trap they were waiting for us." Albert defended them.

"What's wrong with your sleeve." Austin Moon ,the prince, asks walking in.

"These idiots got defeated by a woman." Mike says disappointing

"A woman who could shoot from far away and hit with a clear shot, stronger than us, disappear in the shadows and was also pretty." Hugo says trying to defend himself.

"So you saw the face?" The king asks curious.

"Yes but only for a couple seconds. Her eyes had two shades of brown and her hair was a side braid with a silver ribbon braided more we can't remember." Dodge says for them.

"What was the name of her?" Austin asks curious.

"We don't know but when she walked away her rebellions said that only 8 people know but everyone calls her Silver or Silver Rose." Albert answers.

"Why Silver Rose." Austin asks.

"Well she has silver in her hair and is beautiful but every rose has its thorns." Dodge explains.

"We didn't know she was a woman because she disguised her voice until she showed her face." Hugo adds.

"Okay than. What do you know more from her?" the kings asks them.

"Well looking at her experience I think she had a lot of training and I think she's also the cause from the other robberies."

"Okay now we know who the leader is and that she's strong." Austin sums it up.

"You all can go to the nurse to heal your wounds." With that the tree leave.

"And any news on your wedding?" The king asks Austin

"About that wedding thingy how am I gonna marry someone when my bride is missing for so long!" Austin says. Austin's bride disappeared a couple of years ago and nobody knows why and to where.

"We're gonna find her!" Mike demands.

"How the only thing we know of her is that she's smart, she knew what we did was wrong and she flew away!" Austin screams to his father.

"You don't know for sure!" Mike says as calm as possible.

"Maybe she's dead!" Austin blurts out.

"LEAVE!" Mike demands his son.

Austin ran to his room. He searched through his stuff for one thing. A picture of a girl. It was his best friend and normally his bride at the at the age of 5-6.

She had brown curl and a pair of dark brown eyes. She wore a satin blue dress in the picture. You could see in her smile and eyes that she was joyful but if you looked closer in her eyes you could see the intelligence. She was smart for her age. She knew what their parents did was wrong. She ran away when she was 6 and Austin never saw her again.

* * *

"HIYAA!" All the men raised their beers to the air celebrating another robbery from the rebellions. They were all together around a big fire playing and singing.

Jace was worried he couldn't find Ally after she disappeared in the woods. Just when he was about to search for her he could see a green shade after the bonfire. She had her hood up and leaned her back against the tree.

"Hey Silver come and enjoy!" He invited her and she gave him a dangerous glare. Every head turned to her.

"Come on Silver play something it's almost time to end it." Mason gives her the guitar they caught with a older robbery. She took it and walked towards the fire and at next to Jace. She began playing a soft tune. She was playing a lullaby for the kids.

Everyone hummed with the melody til the end. When the song was done every kid was sleeping in the arms of their mothers. They put out the fire and go to sleep.

Ally walked to her cabin it was close-by the practice place and nobody would disturb her.

Jace slept in her cabin in another room. Always after the fire they would talk to each other about the process.

"So is the money back to where it belongs?" Ally asks pulling of her coat and shoes.

"Yes." Jace answers.

"I looked at we had of money and saw that we need more and at look what I found in the woods." Ally says and gives it to Jace. It was a piece of paper. Written in ink stands;

_archery contest in the palace. this monday_

_Winner gets 500£ _

(now it's sunday)

"That's too risky Ally. The guys saw your face you better don't go." Jace says.

"I know but I'm the only one of the rebellions who can do a clear hit." Ally says.

"I can do it!" Jace suggest.

"Okay try me." Ally gives him her bow and an arrow and hangs up the paper far away.

"Hit the £ sign." She says.

"That's too far away!" Jace protests.

"The ones at the contest are further." Ally defends her points. He stretches the bow and shoots it not even hitting close to the goal.

"See!" Ally says.

"Now your turn!" Jace says not giving the hope up. Ally shrugs and takes the bow. In a split of a second the arrow hits the stripe of the £.

"See you're the second best of this town and you can't do it I have to go." Ally says trying to get to Jace. They argue a lot of hours and eventually Jace agrees.

"Tomorrow we leave in early morning and take some rebellions with because if they recognize you you have to run."

* * *

_**Hey thanks for the 3 followers and favorites!**_

_**Shout-out!**_

_**nerdychick316-**__**I LOVE IT!-**Thanks for being the first reviewer! and nice to know you love it!_

**_honesthannah-_****_This is awesome!-_**_Thanks I had this idea in my head since start September and in the lessons I was lways thinking how I would do this story_

**Quick question does anyone know my old name I changed it so who knows it?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

* * *

"Here's the long coat you asked for." Jace hands to Ally a long green maybe gray long coat. Ally puts it on and puts her hood up letting the shadow fall down over her face.

"And how do I look?" She asks.

"It disguises your body and it covers your face so nobody is gonna discover that you're a woman so... Perfect!" Jace observes.

"Okay now going to the boys letting them say what they think and than let's go it's a long trip!" Ally announces. They walk to wards the practice place of the rebellions.

"Who's the new kid." Mason asks.

"Who cares give him a bow and let him show how good he is!" Garry says giving her a bow.

"Throw a grape in the air." Ally says disguising her voice. She sees them looking at each other.

"Now!" She demands. They throw a grape and Ally stretched her bow and arched her arrow hitting the grape in mid-air.

"Wow I've only seen Silver do that! Where's Silver! We have to show him!" Dez says.

"Ow she already is here Ally take your cap off." Jace says. Ally takes her cap of reveling her two colored eyes and her hair in a side braid.

"We just wanted to check that people would believe she's a guy." Jace explains.

"Why?" one of the others say.

"I'm going to a archery contest making money for us we rob the riches to give the money back so we don't keep the money." Ally says grabbing her trusted longbow and some arrow with a silver point.

"We're going with you Ally!" Dez says, the most loyal guy you will ever see.

"No if I get caught it will be the best that only I will get caught not the rebellions also." Ally sternly says walking out the place.

* * *

"Why are we holding an archery contest?!" The son of the king asks.

"Well we have to get the rebellions and they will be attracted towards an archery contest with money." Mike says.

"But how do you know who it will be? There will be over a thousand!" Austin screams against his dad.

"Ow didn't think about that..." Mike says.

With that Austin wants to walk out the room but than he hears; "You have to go with me."

"What?! Are you serious!" Austin yells.

"Austin calm down! There will be also some princesses so you'll have to!" Mike insists.

"I don't want some princess with air in her head!" Austin says;

"But they are the easier to keep!"

"I want someone with a own will and not somebody that will fall for me just because I'm a prince!" Austin says and walks out the room. After a while he changes himself to get ready.

* * *

"Welcome to the contest!" The king says.

"Welcome." Austin mumbles. Before the king could react that announcer begins to speak

"The winner gets 500£! Everybody knows the rules but just to make sure  
1st round, Hit the target 3 times with only 3 arrows.  
2nd round you'll all get a puppet of hay hit him where normally the heart would be. 2 arrows  
3nd round and finals we throw something in the air and you have to pin it against a tree. 1 arrow.  
that was all and don't forget women aren't welcome in the contest only men!"

'Stupid man you think woman are weak' Ally thought as she walked to the field with the targets. She got in the row full of men hiding her face in the hood. She's gonna be the last.

"First man! Gilbert." Gilbert step forwards he arched his arrows hitting 2 times the blue area and 1 time the yellow.

"William!" He hit 3 times blue.

"Edward!" 1 time black,1 time red and 1 time out. He isn't gonna make it.

"Greg!" Out. Black, Black.

"Frank!" Red. . He's good.

"Damion!" Black. Red. Out.

"Alberto!" White. White. White.  
It went on and on and on untill...

"What is your name sir?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I attempt." She says disguising her voice. With that she took 3 arrows in her hand.

She took a deep breath, stretched her bow her hand pulling backward, place the 3 arrows, and blew her breath out. With that breath the 3 arrow flying in the air with high speed each after each other.

The first arrow goes deep in the target the half of it disappeared and appeared on the other side of the target right in the middle of it.

The second splits the first one right on the spot.

The third one splits the first and the second.

3 times on the middle exactly the same spot.

Everybody gaped at the person nobody knew the name of.

"What's your name again?" The announcer asks amazed.

"It doesn't matter call me however let the people choose." Ally says.

"Mystery." He says and that turns out to be her name of the competition.

"Okay the ones who will go to the next round are...  
Gilbert!  
Frank!  
William! and last but not least...  
Mystery! take your places!." He says

We go standing in a row again and Ally is last. Again.

Gilbert hit the puppet in the leg and on the right side of the chest.

Frank hit him in the chest and in the head.

William in the arm and stomach

Ally looks at the distance they're standing. So close to the puppet and they still can't hit it. '

Let's show them how you do it' Ally thought.

She walks further backwards when she thought it was far enough she stopped and fell on one knee. She aimed the arrow and shoots it right after that she did a somersault forward and shooting when she got up. Hitting one time in the heart and the other, a few inches above, in the neck.

Loud screams came from the audience. Even the prince clapped loud before being nudged by his father.

"Okay the men that go to the last round are... Frank and Mystery!" Mike says. While Mike said that the princesses walked towards Austin begging him to marry them. 'Pour Austin' Ally thought sarcastically

A man came towards us he nod Frank to go with him. He has to go first.

The man throws an apple in the air. Frank arched his arrow but the apple hit the grass meaning that he didn't hit the apple.

The man throws another apple in the air. Ally took a deep breath, stretched her bow, aimed, and arched her arrow. Everything you could miss just in a blink. The arrow hit the apple and pinned it against the tree. the juices of the apple follow the crooks of the bark.

"And the winner is Mystery! come to the stage and take your money!" Ally walked on the stage and goes to Austin who has the money.

"Reveal yourself to earn the money!" Mike says.

"Why should I?" Ally asks putting her hand on her hip secretly taking a knife.

"You have to, to get the money." Austin says bored but what he didn't see coming was that Ally place the knife against his throat.

"Who are you?" Mike asks.

"Well only two of you will know." Ally says. Right on that moment the wind blow of her hood revealing the clothes she wears and her face.

"SILVER!" Albert says remembering the fight and hides behind Dodge who's also scared.

"So you're the one who steals all my money..." the kings says.

"Well you steal so much from the pour I thought let's give it back." Ally defends still holding the knife against Austins throat.

"We don't steal they give it to us." Mike says nonchalant.

"Well what if I say you 'gave' your son to me?" Ally threats.

"Than I don't have to get a bride for him." Mike says.

"Good bye than." She says kicks Austin forwards and takes the money.

When Ally walks someone throws a knife, Ally drops her money and grabs the knife right before it hits her.

"Good try but you have to do it this way." She throws the knife and pins the person on the ground amazing everyone.

"I'm more than a pretty face." Ally yells at the king and turning back to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**_hey hey hey,_**

**_maybe you saw it but I changed the summary and the cover pic so what do you think of it? better worst? tell me!_**

**_I don't own Austin and ally!_**

* * *

Ally knocked out the prince and begins walking to the middle of the woods.

She brings her 2 fingers to her mouth and whistles loud. In a second was Jace there.

"Ally why do you have someone with you?" He demands.

"The wind." She simply answers grabbing Austin and the money climbing into a tree while being followed by Jace. When They were up Ally drops Austin to the flour and sits in her ,sort-of, couch.

"Explanation please?" Jace says.

"Well look at t him don't you recognize him?" Jace grabs Austin and lays him on his back. He observes his face and gasps when he recognizes it.

"You kidnapped the prince! you're crazy!" He yells.

"First of all be a little more calmer.  
And now I won the price money but to receive it I had to reveal my identity so I grabbed the first person in my reach; Austin.  
Than the wind blow and blew of my cap revealing my face for the halve because the other halve was hidden behind Austin's big head with air.  
I had a little 'conversation' with the king saying I would kidnap his son  
he showed no resist he even said 'Than I don't have to get a bride for him'  
So I thought parents normally will miss their children after a while so let him sweat than give him his son back with some agreement."

While she was saying that she took her green coat and put it on.

Jace was listening to everything trying to progress it.

"So you kidnapped him so the we and the king could get an agreement." He sumes it up.

"Yep." She answers. "I'm going to the crew showing them our guest." And with that she walks out with Austin and a glass water.

Everyone was sitting by the bar close by the practice place.

"Okay everyone who aren't rebellions out!" Ally demands. Without hesitation they all walk out.

"Hey Silver!" Mason greets.

"Who is your guest?" Garry asks.

"Look for yourself." She answers. She places him on a chair letting everybody seeing his face.

"The prince Austin?" Dez gasps.

Ally explains everything.

"...so he has to adjust at this normal life." Ally ends. She throws the water on him causing him to awake.

"Au.." was the first thing he says and grabs his chin.

"That girl can hit!" He looks up to see every rebellion. Ally leans against the bar with her cap up.

"Where the hell am I! I demand an answer!" He demands.

"Well not in your kingdom anymore so you can't demand." Jace says coldly.

"I'm in the woods, the woods lay in the kingdom." He says. _S__tupid boy. Nothing more than some looks._ Ally thought._  
_

"No you're in Silver's Woods were everyone lives their own lives without getting you on their back." Garry says angry to him.

"I've heard a lot about this Silver person. Who is he?" He asks.

"'He' doesn't exist." Dez says.

"Well who kidnapped me than?"

"She." Mason points to Ally.

"Yeah right like some tough guys like you would have a girl as leader." Before anyone could respond Ally kicked the chair and goes back to her place by the bar. Austin didn't even know who kicked his chair so fast as she. He got up and leaned against the wall.

"Who did that?!" He yells at the rebellions.

"The girl who's the leader of us." Jace points again to Ally who's now drinking something.

"Impossible that she's so fast." Austin says unconvinced. Besides Austin Mason is talking to Garry. Ally sighs and grabs a knife throws it without even aiming and throws it at Austin. Some hairs fall to the ground. The knife is very close to his face but doesn't hit it.

"Do you believe it now." Ally finally speaks. Austin gulps and nods.

"Here with my 5£!" Garry says to Mason.

"What's happening?" Austin asks.

"Ow just every time when Silver does that they bet on how the person will react will he pee in his pants, faint, gulping, etc." Dez explains.

"Now can I have he honor to see Silvers face." Austin asks.

"No." Ally drinks her drink and leaves.

"Not even a quarter of the people here saw her face why should she show it too you?" Jace asks despised by how the prince is.

"Dez lead him to a place were he can sleep." Jace says.

"Aha I knew it you're the leader!" Austin still not believes that Ally's the leader.

"You don't want to have a fight with her I saw her defeating 4 bigger me all on her own. Don't search a fight with her if it isn't necessary." Garry says. Austin saw how the rebellions looked up to her and respected her. Dez led him the way to his place. While they were walking Austin picked up some conversations.

"Ow men did you see what silver did in the cabin of Jace? You know the sign £? Well she hit with her arrow just the line of it that middle thing you know!" a teen boy said to his friends.

"Mason told me he saw her hitting a grape in the middle of the air!." A little girl said to her mother

"One time on her hunt she killed a wild animal with her knife! She throws it at the animal and it was a clear hit. We ate almost a whole month of that food! I don't care she is a girl she has the heart of a lion." Some guy said

"Ow you know at that mission when the car fell over Silver Rose shot her arrow just between the spokes of a wheel. That girl can aim!" the other teen boy said.

"Did you hear from Garry? He saw with his own eyes how Silver defeated 5 guys bigger than her! Only with her fists!" A lady said to her man.

_They not only see her as their leader but like a goddess. She keeps everyone alive here. _Austin thought after hearing all that.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey sorry for the delay... But I wont be updating this week I have stupid exams!**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally**_

_**PS I have a question. Is it**_

'You'll have to sleep with m in my cabin.' Dez _**EXPLAINED**_ or is it

_**'**_You'll have to sleep with me in my cabin.' Dez _**EXPLAINS?**_

_**Past or Present?**_

* * *

_**Austin Pov**_

" You'll have to sleep with me in my cabin." Dez explained.

"What! I'm not going to life in one house with a murderer!" I screamed out.

"You really think we kill people?" I nodded "wow The king is worse than we thought."

"My father is not bad! I saw a lot of people not back after they went on a trip to here." I said.

"That's because your father or they died by another robbery." Dez said nonchalant.

"Not true!"

"Even if they push to kill we don't do that. Al- I mean Rose prevent us from doing that!" He said picking some stuff out of his closet.

"So if I understand Rose is the heart of this wood."

"Yeah without her we were already dead she gives the money back that **you **steal from the poor. Gives us food, protect us..."

"So she's your live." I sum it up.

"How long do you have known her?" I asked

"From when she was 13. Wow 3 year. Time flies..." Dez said looking into space.

"How did you guys met?" I asked curious.

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Help somebody help!" Dez screamed on top of his lungs. Dez was not all too strong he could knock somebody out ut in the position they were he couldn't do anything._

_"Nobody is going to help you. I steal everything and it will go unnoticed." The man said. He wore nothing else than black en had a sort of mask on his face._

_"Will it surprise you when I say it gets noticed?" Said a voice. A __**girl**__ voice. A __**little**__** girl**__ voice. She was wearing shorts with a blouse, and a black jacket. Her face was covered by the shadows of her hood but you could still see a few brown lose tresses. What stood out the most was her necklace the foreign stone that she wears all the time._

_"Run!" Dez screams_

_"Go away little girl. You have no business here!" He said screaming towards the girl._

_"First of all I'm not a __**little **__girl, I'm 13 2nd you have also no business here." She said._

_"Yeah here is my busine-" But he didn't finish his sentence because Ally threw her knife at him that pinned him against the wall besides Dez._

_"Well you still think I just a little girl?" She said to both of them. They both shake their head. _

_The man tried to take the knife out the wall and after some struggling he came free. He walked towards her after avoiding Dez trying to stop him. Just when he got to her she turned around and hit him in the face with full force. He stumbled back holding his nose. she walked away right on that moment. How strong the girl was she can't defeat a man of 45. _

_"Hey come here!" He screamed at her but Dez punched him in the face knocking him over and his head hit the wall knocking him unconscious. Dez took a knife out the drawer and was about to stab him but  
_

_"Stop right this moment!" the 13 year old girl said._

_"Why? He was trying to rob me from everything!" Dez said _

_"Trying! I was there to stop it and whatever the man did or does I will not be a murder or a witness of a murder!" She said._

_"Okay but than, than, ... can we please atleast bring him to the king?" Dez didn't know why he was begging in front of that girl but he did._

_"No it will only bring more problems and by the way he was send by the king." She said._

_"How do you know?!" He asked her._

_"I'm not going to tell you how but do what you want with him but don't speak to anyone about me!" She said with determination in her voice._

_"What uhm... Okay but who are you anyways?" He asked at the thirteen-year-old girl. He wanted to know his savior._

_"I'm not going to tell. I already have one person to know and that is one to much." She said running away._

_"Where are you going? Can I go with?!" He yelled after her. She stopped abruptly at his words._

_"Swear to the angel, devil and me that if you go along you'll never tell anyone about the place. It's only a place for people that lost or almost lost everything in life and it doesn't matter how." She commanded Dez._

_"I swear to the Angel, Devil and you that I'll never speak of the place. Cross my heart hope to die." Dez sweared. She let him pack his most treasured thing and he followed her to place. When they go there Dez was amazed by the people who lived there. It was like a village._

_"Hey who did you bring?" A boy the same age as the girl asked._

_"Uhm, I didn't catch your name." She said towards Dez._

_"Dez Worthy." _

_"Well Dez got almost robbed by a crazy man I saved him and he wanted to come along." She said in one breath._

_"Amazed by her skills Dez?" The boy asked Dez._

_"Yeah she's amazing for her age!" Dez said enthusiastic! _

_"Well me too. My name is Jace."_

_"Teach me." Dez said to the girl._

_"There is a group of people who want to fight against the king. You want to join the fight?" Jace asked his eyes __narrowed._

_"Yes." He said with so much determination that his voice could get in. She took off her hood and Dez could see how beautiful his hero was._

_"Welcome than my name is ..._

* * *

"Well what was the name of the girl?" I asked when he stopped his story.

"The same name as the girl who kidnapped you." Dez said with a spark in his eye as he remembers the day.

"What was Silver that 13 year old girl! She was so brave at that age?!" I screamed not believing it.

"Dez, honey where are you and what's that screaming don't say you walked in the poison ivy again!" A woman's voice said walking in.

"Oh it's nothing and I'm never going to walk even near those thing!" Dez said with horror in his voice.

"Who is this?" She said glaring at me.

"Austin Moon prince of this country." I said bowing.

"Ah ah Silver can say everything I'm not taking this, this, this jerk in my house!" She said.

"What did I do wrong!?" I yelled.

"You're the son of HIM. Your father robbed every single person in this place and you didn't even tried to stop it." I swear I saw steam coming out her ears.

"Sweety, calm down he's just going to stay a few days and than he goes to another place here." Dez said soothing his wife.

"I'm going to the lake to do some laundry is everything in the basket?" He nodded and than she walked away taking the basket.

"That was my lovely wife Trish. I met her on this place."

"So this is for you a magical place..." I said.

"For alot of people. It's a place for second chances." Dez said "Any questions?"

"What is the real name of Silver?" I ask.

"I'm not going to tell you. Silver always says that names are much more than we guys think. A name is not just a word that you drag along with you since your birth. When you first heard the name Silver in the conversations of the king what did you think?"

"A color."

"The second time when you've got more explanation?"

"A girl."

"Third."

"A girl"

"Fourth"

"A girl."

"You see ever since you heard the name Silver fall you thought about our Silver. You see which effect it gives? When you meat someone with the same name as me. Whom will you think about?"

"You."

"Like yo just said a name is not something you drag since birth, a name is something that is grieved in your mind without you even notice."

"Wow. Can I at least asks how she looks?"

"I can't really describe it..." He said he looks at the clock on the wall and sees it's almost time for the fire.

"Oh it's time! Come you have to see this!" Dez said


End file.
